You lit the match
by pyos
Summary: A burned a wounded man with bag of guns. Was it really a good idea to help him, Sahashi? Can mere human challenge both most powerful corporation in the world and the most dreaded of the sekirei? Is it worth worth it? M, violence, strong language. Usual disclaimers apply. OCxOC, no sexual content.
1. In medias Res & Chapter 1

In Medias Res: **Street painted red.**

Bentitsubasa was trying to crawl. To get out of this smoke, which was choking her and making her eyes burn. Her right leg was bleeding profoundly and her right arm was half torn from her body.  
- Who the hell are you? - she managed to cough out at the terrifying figure towering above her, face hidden behind gas mask, gun in its hands lowered and aimed at her.  
- You know, I couldn't find her head. - Muffled voice came from underneath the mask. - It must have rolled and fallen into the river.  
- What the fuck are you talking about! What head? I know nothing of this! - Her head was spinning, and her limbs have gone soft, she couldn't even move them anymore. Where is Haihane? They were searching for some troublemaker MBI security couldn't handle, so they were just walking through the streets where that patrol vanished last night, when explosions tore the night and she was thrown to the ground. Before she could get up this smoke filled the air, and then two gunshots were heard, on almost tearing her arm of, second throwing her two the ground again as it struck her thigh.  
- I know you don't. It was the Black. But you still will die for it. - Figure moved and stood above her, heavy boot now pressing on her neck. - All of Disciplinary squad.  
- Who are... You? - sharp pain shot through her as man's foot started crushing her windpipe.  
- No... Ple- Please! - she managed to squeeze out. But only answer to that was pressure of metal on her forehead. She heard a metallic sound. - No...  
Gunshot sounded. Benitsubasa's head exploded, bits of bone and brains covering the ground. Her assailant silently disappeared into the smoke. Torn up street was quiet again.

Chapter 1: **Kindness of strangers.**

-Musubi-chan, you really have to be more careful. - Sahashi was holding a few wooden planks. - These aren't exactly cheap, and I can't find work anymore, with the lockdown and everything...  
- Hehe... Training was so fun I kind of overdid it. - Musubi hit the side of her head with her fist. - Sorry, Minato-san. I'll try to be more careful.  
Sun was already setting and with sky cast over as it was it was getting pretty dark. Streets were empty, almost eerily so compared to how busy they were before the lockdown. Sahashi sighed and said  
- Well, don't beat yourself over it, we got all we need to repair the wall. Hey, is that guy drunk or what? - Sahashi pointed forward where a man was trying to stand up, two heavy-looking sports bags hanging from both his shoulders.  
When they came closer it became clear that this was not the case. A man dressed in what should have been MBI security uniform, now torn, ragged and burnt was wounded - badly. He was bleeding from at least four nasty cuts on his arms and legs, and half of his face was burned, though one could easily see he was caucasian.  
- Hey are you alright? - Sahashi kneeled beside the man, who looked up at him, but his eyes were empty, and he didn't say anything, apparently barely conscious.  
- Uh we should call an ambulance... Or may be MBI, he is clearly one of theirs... - Just as Sahashi was pulling his phone out he jumped, startled as the man grabbed his arm.  
- No hospital. No MBI. Kill... - Saying that apparently took all the strength he had in him and he dropped to the ground on his bags.  
- Well... We can't just leave him here. Izumo inn is not that faraway, help me carry him, Musubi-chan! - MBI grunt or not Sahashi just couldn't leave a man in such condition just laying on the street. And he was in trouble with MBI, which was curious.  
- Take him and I'll take his bags... Ughh... - Sahashi tried to pick up one of the bags but they were very heavy. - What the hell is in there? - Sahashi wandered aloud. It was not very polite but he had to know if this weight was worth carrying at all, so he opened the bag he was trying to lift. Inside there were guns, ammo and bricks of clay-like substance labeled SEMTEX.

And there was a lot of it.

***  
- But well... I couldn't just leave him there! And he is in some sort of trouble with MBI. - Miya was not too happy when Sahashi and Musubi came from their shopping trip dragging an unconscious soldier on their shoulders. She was even less happy when she found out about the contents of his bags. She sighed.  
- I can understand that and he can stay here until he can walk, but these things... They have no place at Izumo Inn!  
- I understand, landlady, I will take them... - Sahashi stopped talking. - Uh... huh.  
- Finally thought of that, have you? -  
- Ka-Kagari-san? - Kagari was standing in the doorway.  
- You can't just throw this kind of things in the trash, or leave them where someone might find them. - Kagari stepped forward and crossed his arms. - Imagine what would happen if some kid found them.  
- You are right... - Sahashi rubbed his forehead. - We could throw them into the river, couldn't we? That should be safe enough. Than again, those are not our things...  
- I doubt those are his things either, but you're right. Wouldn't want to get on a bad side of a man who has that kind of firepower on him for some reason. - Kagari looked at Sahashi. - Even if he is just a man he can give you plenty of trouble.  
- He's not just a man. He's former ashikabi. - Matsu was peeking from the same doorway Kagari entered from. Were they all eavesdropping, Minato wandered. - His sekirei got killed yesterday, by the Black.  
- And why is he in MBI uniform? - Miya wandered.  
- He was combat instructor with the MBI. - Matsu clarified. - But he is listed as a casualty in yesterday's fire on the MBI warehouse at the docks. And it is correct to assume that he is dangerous. I got into his file on MBI servers. He is a mercenary, He spent all his life on the battlefields, and has sold his services since he was thirteen.  
- Thirteen? - everyone was shocked a little. - That's... A bit young. - Kagari managed.  
- He was born during an ethnic conflict in Eastern Europe and lost his parents before his third birthday. He was taken in by friends of his parents, who were killed ten years later, when conflict flared again. He, apperently is not from either of groups which fought so he strode from camp working for food and shelter. And well... - Matsu shook her head.  
- That's awful! - Minato was in shock. Before all this craziness with sekirei his biggest problem was getting in the University.  
- Don't get all sorry for him, Mina-tan. - Matsu shuffled over to Minato and took his arm. - He is not a nice person. His file is incomplete but I'm pretty sure he worked for all kind of people. Warlords, drug barons, criminal syndicates... Makes one wonder how he got his sekirei...  
- And who was it? - Kagari sat across the table from Minato and Matsu, beside Miya.  
- Number 72. Inochiryouku. The healer sekirei. - Matsu turned to Kagari. - She was one of those sekirei who were ill-suited for combat, like Kuno. She could heal her ashikabi, and some believe that her norito would even raise him from the dead. But since ashikabi are prohibited from fighting themself in the Sekirei plan it was kind of useless.  
- Well, we may find out more when he wakes up - Kagari stood up. - I'll borrow a couple of trash bags, Miya, then go and bury his stuff somewhere, so we wouldn't have to worry about this arsenal lying around.


	2. Chapter 2: Lazarus

Chapter 2: **Lazarus**

Sahashi entered the room quietly. It ws Kagari's room, but he volunteered to give it for the wounded. And it was him who bandaged the man. It was Sahashi's turn to check on their patient and see if bandages needed to be changed. He carefully removed the blanket. Well this was impressive. Really scary, though. Man was heavily built, even with decent layer of fat it was easy to see that most of his weight was muscles. He was literally covered in scars and tattoos, patterns mostly, but on the left side of his chest and his right arm... Yep, no doubt, it's a simple square with his blood type: "B+". For transfusions, no doubt. And judging by the amount of scars on his body it was a necessary precaution. Bandages seemed to hold all right, so Minato pulled blanket back on. Wanting to check on the burn on man's face he leaned closer to it carefully lifting one corner of dry bandage Kagari put there..

He was awake, yet he didn't show it. Pain filled him. Heat of the burns, sharp needles of cuts, humming, dull discomfort of bruises, head-splitting headache. Leg and right arm were the worst, he wasn't sure he would be able to use them properly, burned face hurt like a bitch, but it's only pain, headache was tolerable, but if it's a concussion than it was bad. Now... Ever so slowly he opened his eyes - only a tiny slit. Room. Traditional Japanese in style, which is good - walls made of plywood and planks are easier to break, if it isn't just style, of course. Has some furniture though, which is also good - table or chair leg make a nice bludgeon. He moves slightly. His arms and legs are not restrained. His lying on something soft and covered with a blancket. He is in his underwear and seems to be bandaged. He hears door open and relaxes. Blanket is removed, after some time he feels light touches on the bandages. As the blanket is pulled back he slightly shifts his healthy arm further from his body for additional support. Whoever it is he is checking the bandages. There is one still uncheked. If this person is stupid enough... And he is! Crack is heard as two heads collide, blanket flies and covers his "nurse", tangling his arms and covering his head. Next moment both of them are on the ground, larger form easily subduing smaller. He pushes his elbow on his opponents neck until it creaks quietly.  
- Now quiet! - his dry throat pushes words out with strain, his head is spinning and feels like there is toller convention happening inside. - Who are you? Where am I?  
- I... Sahashi... Mina... to. - voice is strainded, muffled. He eases his preasure. - This is Izumo Inn...  
- Why did you bring me here?  
- You were wounded! We just wanted to help! - So, not MBI, it seems. Now... What to do?  
This moment the door crushes open, he turns his head to see a young woman running in, another close behind her.  
- Minato-sama! - she shouts, he tries to get up, to... Room spins out of control and he falls, convulsing, vomiting. Then darkness comes back.  
- Are you alright Minato? - Blonde woman crouches down, - Did he hurt you?  
- I... I am alright, I think. - Sahashi rubs his neck. - I think he was just confused, and didn't really mean me harm...  
- Still, that's unacceptable! We should just throw him out!  
- I am fine, Tsukiumi, honestly... - Sahashi looked at the man, lying in his own vomit, bandages which were fine just a moment ago now soaked in blood. - I guess I'll clean up here. Landlady said he was my responsibility.  
- Minato-sama, Musubi will help! And protect you if he attacks again! - second girl said cheerfully.  
- Hmph. If you still intend to help him, I'll stay here also. - Tsukiumi crossed her hands. - If he tries to attack I will deal with him appropriately!  
- Ohhh... Fine, I guess, just please don't over do it, you two. - Sahashi turned to leave the room, - As I said he seemed confused about where he is. He doesn't seem to remember meeting us. So, uhhh... I'll go get cleaning supplies... Musubi-chan, you'll help me get him back on the bed after I clean him?  
Several hours later wounded man opened his eyes again, with rasp, harsh moan this time. Tsukiumi tensed, ready to stop him from trying to harm her husband again.  
- Don't try anything funny, you worm! - blonde summoned drops of water around her hand. Annoyingly to her man just turned his head further to look at Minato.  
- Thought you said it's an Inn, so why is there a stripper here? - Tsukiumi felt her face heat up and was just about to explode.  
- She's not... Tsukiumi don't! - Minato tried to defuse the situation - I'm sure he...  
- How's your neck kid? - wounded man didn't seem to pay any attention to enraged sekirei. Interestingly enough Tsukiumi calmed at that a bit. Not exactly calmed, but rage turned into something less destructive, and Minato would take what he can get.  
- First you nearly break it and now show concern? Explain yourself! Many here don't think harbouring you is a grand idea, mind you! - Tsukiumi crossed her hands on her chest. - Speak up, now, we're waiting.  
- Last thing I remember is fighting my way through a burning warehouse, - man finally turned his attention to sekirei, - I expected to find myself at MBI, blue eyes, and right now, we aren't exactly on the best terms. What was your name again, kid?  
- Sahashi Minato. And you? - Minato stood up and bowed.  
- Jib. Or Jack. Whatever you prefer.  
- Is one of those a surname? - that man was clearly older than him, and while he knew westerners didn't pay as much attention to these things, he would be uncomfortable with being to familiar.  
- Both are nicknames. Same nickname actually. Jack-in-the-box, - he said in english, - but that's a mouthful.  
- Ah, alright. - Well, if he preferred to be called by his nickname, so be it. Maybe it's military thing.- And these are Tsukiumi and Musubi, they are...  
- Your sekirei, figured that out. - man shuffled in his bed to get to half seated position. - So what does an ashikabi want with me? You hauled my ass here, patched me up, and you don't even complain about what happened the first time I woke up. So what's your intentions? You should know that you won't make any friends at MBI if you help me. And if you try to hand me over to them you probably should've done that while I was unconscious. Might get bloody now.  
- We don't want anything, I assure you. - Minato came closer to the bed. - We found you wounded, and you lost your consciousness shortly after that, but not before telling me and Musubi not to contact MBI or hospital. I couldn't just leave a man lying there in the street, so we carried you here.  
- Out of the goodness of your heart. I must be damn lucky to find a naïve idiot like that. - Jack chuckled but it soon turned into cough. Minato poured him a glass of water. After he drank and his cough stopped Jack continued. - Let's say I believe you... I had things with me. Big bags, hard to miss. Where are they?  
- Ummm, Jack-san...  
- Jack.  
- Ok, Jack, we kind of... Looked inside.  
- Go on.  
- And well, Landlady said that she doesn't want that kind of things in her house...  
- Hope you are not saying you have thrown them into a river or something, kid. I'll need those things later.  
- Well, we didn't, they should be safe. We stashed them...  
- That's good. Getting them was hard.  
- Also I know that you are an ashikabi yourself... - Jack tried to say something and interrupt Minato yet again, but he raised a hand and asked looking older man straight in the eye. - I know that your sekirei was killed. But what are you going to do with all those weapons?  
- Easy. - Jack looked straight back at him, and Minato felt a chill akin to the one which that special smile of Landlady made him feel, only instead of demonic mask it conjured an image of a battlefield full of corpses. - I am going to destroy MBI.


End file.
